


Todo es culpa de Clint, de verdad (Stony)

by Andreetaag



Series: Pequeños fragmentos de Steve & Tony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: Clint es el idiota habitual, y cuando dice algo que no debería a los periodistas, Tony intenta arregarlo.





	Todo es culpa de Clint, de verdad (Stony)

Tony dirá hasta el día de su muerte que todo había sido culpa de Clint.

Empieza más o menos así:

Tony camina arrastrando levemente los pies hasta llegar al sofá donde Steve ya está sentado. Se deja caer al lado del soldado, sin importarle demasiado si cae cerca de él y se rozan.

Cuando se reajusta y se posiciona apoyado en el reposacabezas, hunde sus pies en uno de los muslos de Steve, buscando el calor.

Enciende el Starkpad que llevaba en la mano y empieza a leer un par de especificaciones de unos nuevos manguitos para Natasha, ignorando la penetrante mirada que Steve le está dando.

“¿Cómodo?” pregunta el rubio.

Tony levanta la cabeza entonces. “Oh, sí, gracias” y se hunde más en el sofá. Steve resopla y continúa leyendo la revista que tiene en sus manos.

“Ha salido la lista anual de los solteros más codiciados de Estados Unidos” Steve dice, suave, antes de chupar uno de sus dedos para poder pasar la hoja.

Tony levanta una ceja, pero no la vista de su tableta. “Es prácticamente igual todos los años” resopla. “Llevo años siendo el primero, nada nuevo, Steve”.

Cuando Steve no dice nada, Tony levanta la cabeza y lo mira.

“¿Soy el primero, verdad?” pregunta.

Steve hace un gesto raro con su boca y tararea sin comprometerse demasiado.

“¿Es tan importante?” pregunta en vez de responder.

“No” dice Tony con seguridad. “Bueno, sí. Sería un golpe para mi ego”.

Steve tararea de nuevo.

“Dime que soy—” él mismo deja de hablar para poder erguir su cuerpo y robarle la revista de las manos al rubio. “¿Quién es? Steve, voy a matar a ese bastardo asqueroso, nadie es más—oh, wow, vale, esto es… ¡Steve!”

“¡No es mi culpa!” Steve levanta las manos, como si Tony estuviera apuntándolo con un arma.

“Tú… estás el primero en la lista” Tony dice, como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía.

“Bueno, estás el segundo. No es para tanto”.

“¿No es—¡Steve! Claro que es para tanto, es mi vida, mi imagen, mi—” Tony gesticula con fuerza y Steve no puede evitar reírse de él.

“No tienes ninguna imagen que mantener, Tony”.

“Por favor” Tony jadea. “Primero Pepper y su inhumana cantidad de trabajo y ahora tú con esta _traición_. Este día no puede ir peor”.

Que es, por supuesto, cuando Clint entra en el salón, apoyando su espalda contra las puertas del ascensor y con una mano en su pecho.

“Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío” Clint respira con fuerza. “¿Qué he hecho? Me van a matar”.

“¿Clint?” Steve pregunta, con cautela, y el arquero salta de inmediato, sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Steve y Tony.

“Oh, wow. Lo siento, lo siento, no me mates, por favor” gime.

Tony le dirige una mirada a Steve antes de levantarse de nuevo y caminar un par de pasos para estar más cerca del arquero. Este se encuentra casi conmocionado, como si hubiera tenido una larga pelea.

“Clint” Tony llama, “¿Qué has hecho?”.

Clint duda durante unos segundos antes de coger aire con fuerza y soltarlo de golpe. “Yo podría o no haberme encontrado con unos periodistas”.

“Eso ocurre, literalmente, todos los días” Tony dice con tranquilidad.

Clint asiente. “Yo también podría o no haberles dicho algo que ellos podrían o no entender de manera diferente a la realidad”.

Tony suspira con fuerza, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza empieza a crecer en sus sienes. De verdad, ¿Qué le ha hecho él al mundo para que este lo trate así?

“¿Qué has dicho?” Steve pregunta esta vez y Tony le dirige una mirada de gratitud.

“Realmente,” empieza Clint, “esto no ha sido mi culpa, es más bien vuestra, en realidad” dice mientras los señala a los dos acusatoriamente.

“ _Clint_ ” Tony sisea.

“¡Está bien!” grita. “Ellos me han acorralado, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces han preguntado ‘¿qué opinas de que Tony Stark y el Capitán Rogers sean los solteros más codiciados de Estados Unidos?’ a lo que yo, tenía un chiste absolutamente _genial_ en mi cabeza. Y esta parte es importante que la entendáis, ¿sabes? Porque nada tenía que ver con lo que ellos han entendido y—”

“Clint” Tony lo corta, frotándose las sienes.

“La cosa es, que yo podría o no haber dicho algo como ‘ellos no deberían estar en esa lista’ que de hecho, es algo que deberían hacerse mirar, porque ¿de verdad, Steve?”.

“¡Lo ves!” Tony grita, en dirección al rubio y cortando de nuevo las divagaciones de Clint.

“Sí, Tony. Clint, continua”.

“Como he dicho antes, lo que yo podría o no haber dicho _no_ tiene nada que ver con lo que ellos han podido o no entender, que es—bueno, no malo, pero tampoco bueno, no sé si me explico”.

“¿Por qué sigues diciendo podría o no?” Steve pregunta.

“¿Puede que ellos no hagan mucho revuelo sobre esto y pueda seguir con mi vida sin que ninguno me mate?”.

“No lo creo” Tony niega con vehemencia. “Ahora, puedes _por favor_ , decirnos que pueden o no haber entendido de una maldita vez?” Tony pregunta, con fastidio e imitando la voz de Clint.

Clint suspira. “Ellos piensan que no deberíais estar en la lista de solteros porque evidentemente estáis juntos”.

“¿Juntos? ¿Nosotros?” Steve pregunta sorprendido y señalando entre Tony y él mismo. Tony hace una mueca de disgusto por el rechazo indirecto de Steve.

“Vamos, hombre” dice Clint, con un bufido. “no es tan raro de pensar, nosotros también pensábamos que estabais… ya sabes, salís a un montón de eventos juntos y siempre hay fotos vuestras por todas partes”.

“Por décima vez esta semana Clint, Steve y yo _no_ estamos juntos” Tony dice con fuerza, evitando esa corriente de pensamientos en específico. Él ya sabe que Steve está en otra liga completamente diferente y que nunca tendría una oportunidad. Su equipo repitiéndolo contantemente no aligera las cosas.

La cara de Steve es un mapa completamente en blanco y Tony no quiere pensar que significa eso. Algo malo, por supuesto.

“Pero podríais, sois como una pareja con veinte años de matrimonio y—”

“Clint” Steve corta esta vez, “por milésima vez esta semana, Tony y yo _no_ estamos casados”.

Antes de que Clint vuelva a abrir la boca, Tony lo para con un gesto de su mano. “Cállate y vete. Steve y yo tenemos que hablar de esto”.

Clint rueda los ojos, pero se dirige a la salida. “Claro, papá”.

Cuando se quedan completamente solos, Tony siente como el silencio pesado se hace eco a través de la habitación y siente como Steve se tensa a su lado.

“Entonces,” Steve empieza.

“¡Lo arreglaré!” Tony casi grita, cortando al rubio, porque no quiere escuchar las palabras que va a decir. Él ya sabe cómo se siente Steve respecto a él y no quiere escuchar el rechazo, gracias.

Steve lo mira durante lo que parecen horas. “¿Qué vas a hacer?”.

“No lo sé” admite. “Pero no te preocupes, de verdad. Esta noche es la gala, diré algo como ‘Clint quería ser un payaso de circo pero no pasó el casting y sus bromas son horribles y definitivamente Steve y yo no estamos juntos’. No te preocupes, Steve”.

“No estoy preocupado” Steve dice con una sonrisa suave.

“Dios, esto es tan malo para ti, Steve, lo siento mucho” Tony sigue cavilando.

“¿Por qué?”.

“¿Por qué? Steve, eres el Capitán América, el icono de los estadounidenses, y yo soy—bueno, yo. Tengo una reputación horrible y ahora te han ligado conmigo”.

“Tony, si por un segundo piensas que me importa tienes un—” Steve empieza a decir, pero él mismo se calla cuando ve que el moreno ya está escribiendo furiosamente en su teléfono y se dirige a la salida.

“Sí, vale, tengo que prepárame Steve, lo arreglaré, adiós” y sube al ascensor, dejando al rubio parado en medio del salón.

++++

La habitación está a oscuras cuando se despierta y su cabeza late con fuerza. Dios, la resaca es una mierda.

Tony se da la vuelta y encuentra un vaso de agua, un par de pastillas y una nota de Steve sobre su mesilla de noche. Intenta sonreír ante eso, pero el simple gesto hace que su cabeza duela más.

Con lentitud, empieza a levantar su cuerpo, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y presionando sus sienes con sus manos.

Se toma dos pastillas de golpe y traga prácticamente todo el vaso de agua antes de suspirar con fuerza.

Después de dejar el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesita, coge la nota de Steve.

_Tómate las pastillas y el agua. El desayuno estará en la cocina._

_Buena forma de arreglar las cosas, por cierto._

_Steve._

Algo en el estómago de Tony se revuelve cuando se da cuenta de que no se acuerda de nada de la noche anterior.

Tiene un mal presentimiento y vuelve a releer la nota un par de veces. Steve no parece enfadado, así que supone que dijo algo gracioso que alejó a los periodistas del tema.

Intenta recordar lo que pasó mientras se da una ducha y se viste, pero nada llega.

Cuando entra en la cocina, todos los vengadores se encuentran alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, hasta Rhodey. Tony mira a todos con sospecha y luego mira la hora. Las tres de la tarde Ugh, raro.

“¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?” pregunta sentándose en el primer sitio libre, justo al lado de Steve.

Dios, esto se siente como una encerrona enorme.

Steve, dulce hombre, arrastra una taza de café caliente por la mesa hasta dejarla delante de sus manos. Cuando Tony lo mira, parece realmente divertido.

“Te estábamos esperando” Nat dice, limando una de sus uñas.

Tony da un sorbo a su café y vuelve a dar una mirada a todas las personas en la habitación. Bien, esto ya roza lo enfermizo.

Suspira con fuerza y deja caer su cuerpo un poco.

“¿Qué he hecho?” pregunta con un gemido dos segundos después.

Todos los miran y siguen sin decir una palabra. Vuelve a resoplar.

Finalmente, casi un minuto después, la voz de Clint rompe el silencio cuando empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

“Oh, hombre” dice, riendo. “¿por dónde empezamos?”

“Por el principio” él gruñe y Clint aúlla de risa.

“Te fuiste a la gala completamente convencido de arreglar lo que Clint había hecho” Rhodey habla, y Tony le dirige una mirada de gratitud. “esto lo sé porque tú me lo contaste. La cosa es que, bueno, no lo arreglaste demasiado bien”.

“Dijiste ‘Steve es mío’ como si fueras Gollum” Clint dice, todavía riendo. Tony abre mucho los ojos y niega.

“Yo no—no recuerdo eso” dice, al final.

“No significa que no lo dijeras” Natasha habla con la comisura izquierda de su labio levantada, y es lo más cercano a una sonrisa que le ha visto a la mujer.

Steve le pasa una tableta, y un vídeo donde puede verse a él mismo en las escaleras del evento está esperando a que le dé a ‘reproducir’.

No hace falta, porque cuando se ve en la pantalla, parece que la noche anterior llega a él de golpe. Y casi llora, de verdad.

La noche había sido completamente aburrida, y Tony estaba nervioso por el tema de Steve y los periodistas, así que empezó con una bebida, y luego otra, y otra, y otra hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Cuando salió del edificio para irse a casa, se acercó a los periodistas como siempre hacía.

Ni siquiera le habían preguntado por el supuesto romance, por el amor de Dios.

Tony mete la cabeza entre sus manos mientras revive la noche anterior.

“¿Qué opina de que el Capitán Rogers esté el primero en la lista, señor Stark?”

Tony se gira de inmediato, con el brazo extendido y señalando hacia la reportera. “Bueno, Steve es increíble” Dice, arrastrando un poco las palabras. “Esta mañana estaba indignado, pero Steve se merece el puesto. Es divertido, simpático, bueno y es _muy_ guapo. Mira—mira,” Tony continúa hablando y saca su teléfono del bolsillo para mostrarlo poco después, con un par de fotos de Steve. “Aquí está dibujando en mi taller, aquí está hablando con Nat, aquí—hey, no le digas a nadie que te he enseñado esto, son un secreto” Tony se lleva un dedo a los labios haciendo el gesto universal de silencio.

“Aquí está jugando con Dummy, me gusta cuando juega con Dummy, aquí está en el gimnasio” Tony sigue, sin filtro. Cuando pasa una foto demasiado rápido, la reportera le insta a que vuelva hacia atrás. “Shhh, esa es solo para mí. _Steve es mío_ ” Tony responde llevándose el teléfono al pecho y con la indignación pintada en su cara.

Definitivamente, Gollum estaría orgulloso de él.

Cuando quita las manos de su cara, no puede evitar mirar a Steve, sentado a su lado.

El rubio debería estar enfadado con él, pero sin embargo, le había llevado medicina y le había dejado esa nota, y Tony no sabe qué demonios significaba.

El dolor de cabeza vuelve a aparecer poco a poco.

“Lo siento, Steve”.

Steve se levanta de su sitio y pone su mano en el hombro de Tony.

“Vamos” dice, y Tony se levanta entonces para seguirlo y salir de allí.

Tony sigue a Steve y se estremece cuando se da cuenta de que el rubio se dirige a su taller. Tony frena en seco en mitad del pasillo, porque aunque Steve haya sido amable con él, no significa que sus sentimientos sean recíprocos y no podría soportar el rechazo en su lugar sagrado.

“Podemos hablar aquí” dice, para que Steve cese su paso.

Steve se da la vuelta para mirarlo, y parece ver algo de la vacilación de Tony en su rostro cuando lo hace porque suspira con fuerza y se acerca al moreno.

“Eres tan ciego” dice, cuando está a centímetros de Tony con una sonrisa.

Tony no puede responder porque cuando abre la boca para decir algo, Steve pone sus manos en su cuello, y lo acerca a un beso suave.

Se queda paralizado unos segundos antes de derretirse por el dócil agarre de Steve y profundizar el beso.

Cuando se separan, Tony apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Steve y el rubio lo rodea en un abrazo.

“He estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, Tony. Cuando Clint dijo eso a la prensa, intente armarme de valor para decirte que no me importaba y que te quería, pero estabas demasiado ocupado diciéndote a ti mismo que era algo horrible”.

Tony no responde con palabras, porque bueno, sí, ha sido un poco ciego e interpretó los gestos de Steve como rechazo.

“Luego fuiste y dijiste todo eso y yo bueno—dijiste todo eso de mi…”.

Tony levanta la cabeza entonces.

“Te quiero, Steve. Pensé que tú no lo hacías”.

“Lo hago” responde Steve, y vuelve a besar a Tony.

“Bien, porque ya les he dicho a todos que eres mío”.


End file.
